


Warmth Before Sleep

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Yubel x Juudai/Juudai x Yubel, Soulshipping]  Juudai has a very special way to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth Before Sleep

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Warmth Before Sleep  
 **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** 230|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge: write about your OTP **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Yubel x Juudai/Juudai x Yubel, Soulshipping] Juudai has a very special way to keep warm.

* * *

Juudai stretched out on cool green grass, nestling his head on his arms, watching the moon sail across the sky. Yubel’s hands moved through his hair as she sat behind him, wings bent slightly to embrace him, but not block his view. 

A light wind ghosted through the area, stirring his hair, but not Yubel’s. The weather would turn chilly soon; he’d have to move on if he wanted to keep staying out at night. Staying out was better than sleeping indoors if he had a chance; people didn’t question when you ‘talked to yourself’ if you slept underneath the stars. 

Yubel’s wings closed a little closer around him. He could still see the sky and the moon and a few speckled stars, but he was warmer from their closeness. Perhaps Yubel being a dragon had something to do with this? He didn’t know and he didn’t think it mattered. He was warmer because Yubel was there. What else did he need? 

He tilted his head back until he could see Yubel, hands still going through his hair over and over, and smiled, knowing Yubel would see him. 

Yubel smiled back, and he closed his eyes. It was late. He needed to get some sleep before moving on in the morning, wherever he ended up moving on to. 

He slept without fear under the stars and under Yubel’s watchful gaze. 

**The End**


End file.
